There is hitherto known a control program for operating a control target device.
Patent Document 1 describes a simulation device for simulating machining of a workpiece by a machine tool that is operated by the above control program, to display a result of the simulation as a moving image of a three-dimensional model realistically reproducing outer views of the machine tool and the workpiece.
Patent Document 2 discloses a simulation device having a sequencer, a three-dimensional simulator and a display. The sequencer controls equipment by use of a ladder program. The three-dimensional simulator controls a three-dimensional model of the equipment constructed on a three-dimensional virtual space by means of the ladder program of the sequencer, to carry out a simulation of an operation of this three-dimensional model. The display displays the simulated operation of the three-dimensional model. The simulation device uses a real PLC (real Programmable Logic Controller) for actually performing operation control on the equipment as a sequencer, and connects this real PLC to the three-dimensional simulator, to operate the three-dimensional model of the equipment on the virtual space by means of the ladder program of the real PLC.
Patent Document 3 discloses as the control program a programming pendant (teaching device used in a hand-held manner) used for teaching an industrial robot. The programming pendant stores an operation program in which target position data for a robot is described by a movement order. The programming pendant three-dimensionally displays in a graphical manner a trajectory of the distal end of a torch held by a robot arm that moves in accordance with the operation program.
Non-patent Document 1 below discloses a three-dimensional object functional synthesis system (prototype system called “IntelligentBox”) capable of constructing an interactive three-dimensional application system by combining and functionally synthesizing three-dimensionally displayed objects having inherent functions.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-71350
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-265238
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-242054
Non-patent Document 1: “Interactive 3D Software Constructive System—IntelligentBox” written by Okada Yoshihiro and Tanaka Yuzuru, “Computer Software Vol. 12, No. 4, p 374-384” (Jul. 17, 1995), issued by Japan Society for Software Science and Technology